For You
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Hanya satu permintaan Hinata, Ya, hanya satu dan permintaan itu hanya untuk dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke. R&R, complete
1. Chapter 1

_Awalnya, kehadirannya hanyalah angin lalu bagiku...  
>Tak berharga...<br>Tentu saja, karena wajahnya yang stoic, aku tidak menyukainya...  
>Tapi...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>For You<strong>

**.**

**Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
><strong>

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, horor, hurt comfort, dll**

**.**

**This is my old fanfiction... :D  
><strong>

**Happy Reading…**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan readers-san... :D**

* * *

><p><em>aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, sesekali aku melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tanganku. Astaga! Aku sudah telat hampir lima belas menit. Tak terbayang wajahnya saat ini.<em>

_Aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku tak ingin dia menungguku lebih lama._  
><em>Ah, tinggal belok kiri dan...<em>  
><em>BRAK!<em>  
><em>Aku tak sempat mengingat dan melihat apa-apa lagi...<em>

.

_**... For You...**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Uchiha Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah satu jam pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berada di kedai kopi, tempat janjiannya dengan seorang gadis yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan lalu dan tidak biasanya kekasihnya telat sampai satu jam lamanya.

"Fuh...," Uchiha Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, menunduk sebentar dan ketika kepalanya kembali memandang ke depan, aura hitam tercetak jelas di belakang tubuh pemuda itu. Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang dengan penampilan yang memuaskan pemuda itu, siap-siap saja menerima hukuman darinya.

Diam-diam si bungsu Uchiha menyeringai bak iblis.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_...," panggilan itu membuat pemuda berambut hitam agak kebiruan itu segera menoleh.

"Hinata... kau kemana sa – Astaga!" pemuda itu amat kaget ketika melihat di lengan kekasihnya terdapat perban yang mencolok, menutupi setengah lengan kanannya. Uchiha Sasuke segera berdiri dan membawa sang kekasih ke luar kedai, menggiring Hinata ke tempat yang sepi.

"Jelaskan kepadaku kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menggenggam kedua bahu gadis berambut lavender itu. Sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil telapak tangan Sasuke yang berada di bahunya, dan menggenggamnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh gadisnya yang dingin. Tak ada kehangatan yang bisaanya didapat Sasuke kala menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ada yang ingin kukatakan," pelan ucapan itu terlontar. Sasuke mendengar dengan wajah tegang. Apa yang...

Kring.

Sasuke tersentak dan Hinata segera melepas genggaman tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu mengangkat teleponnya. Dengan enggan Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel nokia N73 miliknya, dari Naruto.

"Ada ap-"

Dan mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya yang bodoh itu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memandang gadis berambut lavender yang masih memandang ke arahnya, kedua tangannya disembunyikan kebelakang dan gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang pucat dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan ponselnya dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Tidak mungkin...," lirih Sasuke. Meski tubuh gadis yang dipeluknya dingin tapi Sasuke masih bisa memeluknya. Ya Sasuke bisa memeluknya, Sasuke masih bisa memeluknya, jadi apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto salah, iya kan?

"_Sasuke, dengarkan aku baik-baik, Hinata-chan..."_

"Gomenne Sasuke_-kun_... gomen..."

Dan tubuh itu menghilang disusul dengan tubuh Sasuke yang limbung menyentuh tanah.

"_... tertabrak truk saat menyeberang jalan dan tewas seketika"_

Bruk!

"KYAA!"

.

_**... For You...**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri mematung di depan sebuah foto. Foto setengah badan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tersenyum simpul di depan kamera. Dari kerah sailor berwarna merahnya, orang-orang langsung tahu bahwa gadis di dalam foto tengah memakai seragam SMAnya. Kemudian di depan foto tersebut, terbaring kaku gadis yang ada di dalam foto, menggunakan dress putih tanpa lengan. Tertidur dengan ekspresi tenang. Luka di tangan kiri dan kepalanya sudah dibersihkan.

"Hari ini, satu orang saudara kita telah kembali kepada sang pencipta. Seseorang yang merupakan salah satu manusia terbaik yang kita kenal. Sahabat yang baik," di sini, beberapa orang yang menggenakan seragam yang sama dengan gadis itu menangis terisak. "Anak yang berbakti," kedua orang tua yang berada di pinggir ruangan menunduk, sang ibu terisak sementara sang ayah hanya menepuk pundak sang ibu dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar terlihat sedih dan kehilangan. "Saudara yang memperhatikan dan menyayangi saudaranya," sang pendeta berhenti sebentar. Membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Dan pribadi yang terkenal lemah lembut dan berhati mulia."

Suasana terasa berat. Isakan terdengar. Kebanyakan pelayat masih belum percaya bahwa gadis lemah lembut dan baik hati itu telah pergi meninggalkan mereka, menghadap kuasa dan tidak akan kembali sekalipun mereka menginginkan gadis itu untuk kembali.

Tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

"Mari kita mendoakan agar Tuhan menerima Hyuuga Hinata di sisinya, Amin."

Selesai pendeta mengucapkan ceramah singkatnya, semua pelayat mengantri untuk memberikan setangkai bunga terakhir untuk gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata dan untuk melihat wajah sang gadis yang terakhir kalinya. Sampai akhirnya giliran Sasuke yang berada tepat di hadapan foto itu, dengan tatapan hampa memandang wajah sang kekasih yang pucat.

Kenapa?

"Kenapa kau pergi cepat sekali?"

Satu kalimat yang diucapkannya itu membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan air mata. Pemuda yang tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi berlebih pada wajahnya itu kini menangis.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan selalu bersamaku?" pemuda itu kemudian melangkah hingga kini dia berada di tepi peti itu, sebelah tangannya terjulur menyentuh wajah si gadis yang dingin. Perlahan wajah Sasuke menunduk, kemudian mengecup kening gadis yang amat dicintainya itu lama.

"Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut raven itu melepaskan ciumannya, kembali berdiri tegak dan berbalik pergi. Tak menyadari bahwa roh Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di belakang Sasuke, menangis.

.

_**... For You...**_

.

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah, tatapannya hampa ke depan, gadis bermata seperti warna bulan purnama itu tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka, sama seperti mereka yang tak memperdulikan dirinya. Ah, bukannya tak memperdulikan, tapi gadis itu memang tidak terlihat. Tak ada yang bisa melihatnya, kini dia bukan lagi manusia yang hidup. Dia sudah mati.

Hinata berhenti berjalan. Orang-orang yang memang tidak bisa melihat gadis itu berjalan menembus tubuh gadis berkulit putih itu. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang transparan, tubuhnya gemetar.

Dia sudah mati? Dia benar-benar tidak percaya. Tuhan! Apa dia benar-benar sudah mati?

"Aku belum ingin mati Tuhan...," mohonnya, mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku belum ingin mati... aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya Tuhan... aku..."

"Hyuuga Hinata-_san_," panggil sebuah suara tepat di depannya, kemudian disusul dengan sebuah bayangan yang lama-lama menjadi sebuah sosok perempuan berambut merah muda.

Anak perempuan itu mengenakan kimono hitam, wajah cantiknya dihiasi oleh bola mata emerald yang indah... dan rambutnya yang berwarna seperti bunga Sakura membuat wajahnya semakin sempurna. Sebuah pedang tersimpan di pinggang bagian kanannya dan itu membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Sakura_-chan_?" panggil Hinata tak yakin. Dan gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menunduk sebentar dan setelah kembali menatap Hinata, ekspresi serius Sakura berubah menjadi ekspresi biasa dengan senyum yang terpasang di bibir merahnya.

"Hai, Hinata_-chan_."

"Ke-kenapa Sakura_-chan_ berpakaian seperti i –"

"Karena aku seorang _shinigami_."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Kapten divisi 5. Aku yang bertugas mengantarkanmu ke dunia selanjutnya, " ucap Sakura menjelaskan. Membuat Hinata tediam, tak mengerti.

"Dunia selanjutnya?" tanya Hinata membeo. Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa dunia itu jauh dari sini?" tanya Hinata. _Shinigami_ itu kemudian mengangguk membuat Hinata menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, dingin.

"Aku belum bisa meninggalkannya," Hinata menunduk, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tak kembali menangis. Haruno Sakura menghembuskan nafas.

"Karena Sasuke_-kun_ kah?"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak, menatap sang _shinigami_ dengan tatapan berbinar penuh harap. "Sakura_-chan_ _shinigami_ kan?"

Meski bingung Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura_-chan_ bisa membantuku kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kumohon kabulkan satu permintaanku!"

"EH?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>An : Udah lama pengen publish fict dua chap ini… hehehe

Ini fict lama saya, dan kemarin baru bongkar-bongkar file, dan menemukan fict ini. So jadi pengen publish. Tenang saja, ini fict Cuma dua chapter kok…

Nah, mohon repiuwnya…

See you in the next chapter…. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengeluarkan air mata. Diusapnya air mata yang keluar dari mata _onyx_nya itu dengan tidak mengerti. Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menangis. yang jelas, sejak beberapa hari lalu, pemuda itu selalu mendapati air matanya mengalir.

Air mata yang keluar karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagimu.

Tapi siapa?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Story of SasuHina...<strong>

**For You**

**By: Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik Sasuke #dihajar M. Kishimoto**

**Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo.. pinjem istilah-nya ya om... #plak  
><strong>

**.**

**Inspirasi dari sebuah komik yang aku sendiri lupa judul, pencipta dan jalan cerita yang bener kayak gimana... XD**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**SuHi-18, late Hime,Lily-chan,n, Uzumaki Nami-chan,Sasuhina-caem, Shyoul lavaen**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokoknya Happy reading aja...<strong>

**Semoga chap akhir ini gak mengecewakan... XD**

* * *

><p>Ah sudahlah...<p>

Uchiha Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, hendak menuju kamar mandi. Namun entah kenapa kaki pemuda itu malah menuju jendela kamarnya, membuka tirai jendela yang langsung memperlihatkan sebuah rumah dengan sebuah kamar yang jendelanya menghadap ke arah kamarnya.

Sasuke tercenung.

Entah kenapa seharusnya ada seseorang di sana, melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang. Ya, ada yang berbeda antara paginya yang dulu dan paginya yang sekarang, paginya beberapa hari ini.

Rasanya...

"Sudahlah..." ucap Sasuke lagi, tak mau repot dengan pikiran yang jelas-jelas hanya perasaannya kemudian meninggalkan jendela kamarnya dan memasuki kamar mandi, dia tidak mau terlambat datang ke sekolah.

**For you (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

"Belum mau pergi?" tanya shinigami berambut merah muda itu. Gadis berambut panjang lavender itu menggeleng, masih terfokus menatap pemuda yang berada di atas atap sekolah, menatap langit dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal kepalanya.

"A-Aku..."

"Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu lho, Hinata-_chan_," ucap _shinigami_ itu. Hinata hanya terdiam, menatap kembali wajah sang kekasih kemudian berbalik menghadap sang _shinigami_.

"Saku-_chan_ belum mengabulkan permintaanku sepenuhnya!" ucap Hinata mencoba untuk bersikap ngotot dan tegas, meski sebenarnya itu bukan karakternya. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ masih... mengingatku," ucap Hinata lagi kali ini wajahnya dipenuhi kesedihan yang mendalam. Haruno Sakura hanya bisa diam. mata perak Hinata menatap mata emeraldnya dengan yakin. Ya, Sakura masih ingat, dua hari yang lalu, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata sebagai _shinigami_, gadis itu mengajukan sebuah permintaan yang benar-benar tak diduga oleh dirinya.

"_Kumohon, buat semua orang melupakanku. Buatlah semua orang yang pernah bertemu denganku melupakanku, tidak boleh ada yang mengingatku!"_

Dan meski telah beberapa bulan mengenal Hinata, Sakura baru tahu bahwa Hinata bisa juga keras kepala.

"_A-Aku ti-tidak akan rela pergi ke dunia selanjutnya kalau permintaanku belum terkabul!"_

Dan setelah berbincang dengan kapten divisi 1, pemimpin dari semua _shinigami_ sekaligus guru Sakura, Tsunade Senju, akhirnya dikeluarkanlah surat izin untuk mengabulkan permintaan gadis berhati lembut itu, mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan yang pernah diperbuat oleh Hinata selama tujuh belas tahun masa hidupnya. Hah... jujur saja ini pertama kalinya semenjak menjabat sebagai kapten divisi pengumpulan roh, Sakura dibuat repot oleh seseorang yang notabene adalah temannya saat dirinya tengah membaur di kalangan manusia.

"Jujur saja, aku bingung dengan permintaanmu itu, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Sakura setelah terdiam cukup lama. Akhirnya berniat bertanya alasan kenapa permintaan Hinata seaneh itu. "Padahal banyak orang yang mati ingin diingat, kenapa kau tidak?" tanyanya membuat Hinata terdiam, memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura melihat kedua telapak tangan Hinata menggenggam erat sejumput kain dari dress lavender selututnya.

"A-Aku...," setelah terdiam cukup lama, Hinata akhirnya bersuara. "Aku tidak mau diingat jika saat mengingatku malah membuat mereka menangis... _otousama_, _okaasama_, Neji-_niisan_, Hanabi_-chan_, Ino-_chan_, dan...," Hinata melirik ke bawah, ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah tertidur. "Dan Sasuke-_kun_... terutama Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih seperti itu," ucap Hinata lagi. Matanya mulai berkaca. "A-aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke-_kun_ menangis sebelumnya, bahkan saat kematian keluarganya, dia tidak pernah menangis," ucap Hinata lagi yang kini sudah menatap ke arah Sakura, menjelaskan dengan matanya yang berkaca mengenai perasaannya, rasa penyesalan karena air mata yang keluar dari Sasuke karena dirinya, rasa bersalah karena tidak menepati janji,

"_Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku, _hime_... jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri."_

Dan kesedihan karena sebentar lagi Hinata tidak bisa melihat Sasuke-_kun_ nya.

"Baiklah, baiklah...," ucap Sakura sembari menghembuskan nafas. Meski tidak diceritakan pun Sakura tahu banyak mengenai perasaan orang yang ada di depannya ini. "Semua orang sudah melupakanmu, kecuali Sasuke-_kun_ kan?" ucap Sakura dan perkataannya itu membuat hati Hinata sedikit kosong, meski ini permintaan Hinata, tapi ketika tahu bahwa semua orang benar-benar melupakannya, Hinata merasa sedikit kesepian."Jadi, khusus untuk Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan menambah takarannya," ucap Sakura sembari meletakan telapak tangannya di pegangan pedang, "Aku hanya akan mencobanya sekali, dan batas izinmu berada di dunia hanya sampai besok, lagipula aku banyak pekerjaan!" kemudian Sakura mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, sebuah pedang kecil yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ribuan helai kelopak bunga Sakura, yang langsung melesat ke belakang Hinata. "Dan tinggal lebih lama di sni hanya akan membahayakan dirimu, " lanjutnya kemudian Hinata mendengar suara erangan kesakitan, membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati sesosok monster dengan lubang di dadanya terpotong-potong kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan kelopak Sakura yang kembali melesat ke arah sang pemilik yang kini telah kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Hinata menelan ludah.

Ada alasan kenapa ada _shinigami_ di dunia ini. Pertama untuk mengumpulkan jiwa arwah yang masih terikat dengan dunia agar bisa pergi ke dunia selanjutnya, kedua adalah untuk melindungi arwah penasaran seperti Hinata dari incaran monster yang memakan para arwah penasaran yang selalu mereka sebut dengan _hollow_, dan terakhir adalah untuk melenyapkan monster pemakan arwah itu. Arwah yang menjadi santapan _hollow_ tidak bisa kembali ke dunia selanjutnya untuk bereinkarnasi, dan alasan kenapa para arwah harus segera dikumpulkan adalah karena arwah yang terlalu lama berada di dunia akan berubah menjadi _hollow_ karena tidak tahan menanggung kesedihan yang dideritanya, bahkan sebagai pelampiasan arwah itu akan memakan roh orang yang membuatnya terikat di dunia.

"Haik...," jawab Hinata. Besok adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk membebaskan Sasuke dari kesedihannya yang dalam. Ya, besok, semoga Hinata dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti biasanya. "_Arigatou_, Saku-_chan_~" ucap Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Hn"

**For you (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

Meski membingungkan, Sasuke merasa kini dirinya berada di atap sekolah. Langit biru menjadi latar belakang dan Sasuke melihat 'dirinya' sendiri tengah menyandarkan tubuh di tempat yang menurutnya nyaman.

Ok, otak genius Sasuke bisa langsung mencerna bahwa kini Sasuke tengah melihat mimpi, mimpi_nya_.

Dan perasaan senang dan bahagia yang dirasakan Sasuke saat melihat mimpinya itu mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk segera cepat-cepat terbangun. Diperhatikannya 'dirinya' yang berada di dunia mimpi yang tengah bersila sembari memperhatikan layar ponsel. Sasuke mengernyit. Apa yang dilihat oleh dirinya di layar ponsel itu?

Lalu apa-apaan senyum yang terkembang begitu saat pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap sedikit terbuka?

Tapi perasaan berdebar yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang membuat pemuda itu terfokus pada daun pintu, menunggu pintu itu segera terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang membuat 'dirinya' yang ada di dalam mimpi tersenyum seperti itu, dan saat pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, belum sempat Sasuke melihat wajah orang yang berada di depan pintu itu,

Sasuke sudah terbangun.

Ya, pemuda itu terbangun dengan kekagetan luar biasa dan perasaan sesak yang entah kenapa tidak bisa menghilang. perlahan, air mata lagi-lagi mengalir dari mata onyxnya. Dan itu membuatnya amat bingung... Dia merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting, _tapi apa?_  
>Dia merasa ada yang menyuruhnya melupakan suatu hal yang benar-benar berarti untuknya, tapi apa?<br>Diusapnya air mata yang keluar... Sakit... Dia merasa sakit ketika tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatnya menangis...

**For you (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari jauh, menyerah mungkin kata yang tepat untuknya. Menyerah untuk melihat tidak ada lagi air mata yang akan mengalir dari wajah Sasuke.

Ayolah, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis seperti itu? Pemuda yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa ekspresi menangis beberapa jam hanya karena dirinya yang mati. Padahal saat semua keluarganya tewas dalam kecelakaan, Sasuke hanya diam mematung, tak mengeluarkan setitik air matapun.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ masih mengingatku, Saku-chan," ucap Hinata, memandang nanar seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan mengenai teori integral dan penurunan.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sakura. Diam-diam gadis bermata emerald itu menggenggam botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah muda. Apa yang salah dengan cairan ini? Padahal Sakura sudah menyemprot cairan ini kepada Sasuke lebih banyak dari orang lain. Kenangan akan Hinata memang dilupakan Sasuke, tapi otaknya mengingat bahwa dia telah melupakan sesuatu, itu sih sama saja dengan tidak melupakan atau bisa dibilang, Sakura telah menghapus keberadaan seseorang diingatan orang lain secara tidak sempurna, sungguh menyebalkan, ini pertama kalinya Sakura direpotkan oleh hal seperti ini.

Tapi memang benar kata _sensei_nya, ingatan tidak semudah itu dihapuskan apalagi jika ingatan yang ingin dihapuskan adalah ingatan mengenai seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi orang itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung teme~" ucapan itu berasal dari sang sahabat, Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa diam, kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja, lelah.

Pemuda itu lelah bertanya-bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dobe," ucap Sasuke, entah kenapa berkeluh kesah. Pemuda berambut raven itu dapat mendengar suara kursi yang di tarik di depannya kemudian suara Naruto sedikit nyaring ditelinganya, pertanda bahwa pemuda itu ada di depannya.

"Tidak tahu bagaimana?" tanyanya. Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto yang tengah menyamankan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, mata birunya menatap Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Aku merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku?"

"Eh?"

Kemudian Uchiha Sasuke berdiri, berjalan keluar pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang punggung sang bungsu Uchiha, tidak mengerti.

Tidak mengerti karena Naruto pun merasa perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Seingatku, Sasuke selalu bersama seseorang deh...," gumamnya tak jelas.

_Tapi siapa?_

"Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku mengajak kencan Sakura-chan," ucapnya ringan kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang baru saja disebutnya.

**For you (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

"Er... untuk apa si bodoh Naruto menelepon ke sini sih?" omelan itu didengar oleh Hinata yang kemudian tersenyum simpul melihat Sakura yang langsung mematikan ponselnya masih sembari sesekali mencak-mencak.

"Padahal, Naruto-kun sangat menyukai Sakura-chan lho," ucap Hinata pelan, mencoba untuk menggoda gadis berambut merah muda, sahabatnya yang ternyata adalah seorang shinigami.

"Aku tahu kok," ucap Sakura. "Si bodoh itu kan terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku!" ucap Sakura lagi. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku dan dia berbeda," lanjutnya dengan nada pahit. Membuat Hinata langsung menatap punggung Sakura karena mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

Karena sekarang Hinata dan Sasuke berada di posisi yang sama dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Apa saku-chan juga menyukai Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Tak ada jawaban, dan Hinata bisa tahu jawaban Sakura ketika Sakura berbalik menghadapnya dengan wajah yang agak memerah, malu, tersipu namun sedih sekaligus.

Hinata hanya menunduk, bingung ingin berkata apa sekarang.

Teng... teng.. teng...

Entah dari mana asal suara itu, tapi Sakura dan Hinata mendengar suara lonceng. Sakura yang tahu asal lonceng itu kemudian menyentuh lengan Hinata, menggenggamnya kemudian sebelah tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

"Sudah waktunya Hinata," ucap Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tak lupa memaerkan senyum termanisnya, membuat Sakura menghela nafas berat. Kemudian gadis berkimono hitam itu mengarahkan ujung pegangan peda tepat di depan dahi Hinata.

"Terima kasih untuk tiga hari ini, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan ketika ujung pegangan pedang itu berada beberapa senti dari dahi Hinata...

BRAK**.**

**For you (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**!

Ini sungguh aneh!

Kenapa tubuh Sasuke bergerak sendiri dan berhenti tepat di sebelah lokernya. Sasuke menatap loker dihadapannya dengan datar, tidak ada nama yang tertulis di loker itu, lagipula seingat Sasuke loker disebelahnya memang kosong.

Tapi entah kenapa tangan Sasuke menjulur membuka loker tersebut dan terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah foto dirinya yang tengah tersenyum simpul.

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh. Apa? Kapan dia tersenyum seperti it –

"_Aku suka –"_

Mata Sasuke melebar ketika sepenggal kalimat menyapa telinganya. Sepenggal kalimat yang direfleksikan oleh ingatannya, kemudian sebuah wajah kabur yang menghadap langsung ke arahnya.

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh semakin kencang.

" – _saat Sasuke-kun tersenyum, saat Sasuke-kun menangis, aku suka semua hal yang ada pada Sasuke-kun... Ja-jadi..."_

Sekarang Sasuke bisa mengingat garis yang melengkung dari bibir mungil itu, tapi Sasuke juga bisa melihat bulir air mata yang mengalir dari pipi wajah itu, kemudian tiba-tiba saja, meski Sasuke tahu itu karena ingatannya, Sasuke merasa kedua pipinya menghangat seiring dengan bayangan di ingatannya menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipinya,

"_Aku akan selalu bersama Sasuke-kun, selamanya." _

Dan jelaslah wajah yang kini muncul diingatan Sasuke. Sebentuk wajah berkulit putih dengan warna mata yang tak biasa dan rambut panjang lavender yang lembut. Sasuke berdecih,

Alasan kenapa Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang itu karena dia melupakan kebersamaannya dengan Hinata, alasan kenapa setiap pagi Sasuke menyingkap tirai jendelanya karena saat dia membuka jendelanya, ada Hinata yang tersenyum kepadanya. Setiap pagi Hinata selalu ada di sana, untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

Dan hanya di depan Hinatalah Sasuke dapat tersenyum dengan tulus seperti saat dirinya berada di atap sekolah dalam mimpinya itu.

Semua karena Hinata. kemudian pemuda berambut hitam agak kebiruan itu berlari ke suatu tempat.

Tempat di mana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Atap sekolah.

**For you (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

Baik Sakura maupun Hinata sama-sama tak menyangka bahwa dia bisa datang ke atap sekolah. Ya, pemuda alasan Hinata masih bertahan di dunia ini ada di sana, melewati pintu untuk dapat sampai di atap sekolah. Mata onyxnya menatap ke sekeliling atap, mencari-cari sesuatu dengan gusar, sesuatu yang meskipun ada di tempat itu, tapi tak akan bisa dilihat oleh pemuda itu.

"Hinata," panggilnya lirih, sungguh, ini bukan sifatnya. Bersikap dengan penuh emosi seperti ini sama sekali bukanlah ciri khasnya. Dia yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya dan tampang datarnya kini hilang entah ke mana, Sasuke tahu bahwa saat ini bukanlah dirinya yang biasanya. Tapi apa pedulinya?

"HINATA!"

Sasuke semakin menjadi, berteriak memanggil nama yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, memanggil nama seseorang yang dengan kelemah lembutannya dapat membuat Sasuke merasakan sebuah ketenangan.

Ya, Sasuke merasakannya sekarang, pemuda itu merasakan aura tenang yang selalu dirasakannya jika dirinya bersama dengan Hinata. Sasuke tahu di sekitar sini ada Hinata, Hinatanya ada di sini.

Tapi meski Hinata ada di sini, tak mungkin dia dapat melihatnya kan?

Kesadaran itu membuat Sasuke jatuh terduduk, menunduk menatap ubin. Benar. Meskipun Hinata ada di sini, tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya... jasad Hinata sudah terkubur di bawah sana, sama seperti orang tua dan kakaknya.

Jasad mereka sudah menyatu dengan dasar bumi. Tapi...

Tidak bisakah dia melihat rohnya? Tidak bisakah Sasuke melihat rohnya? Berbincang dengannya, bertanya alasan mengapa Hinata melakukan ini, menghapus ingatannya dan ingatan orang-orang tentang keberadaannya. Sasuke ingin tahu alasannya.

Tuhan...

Sementara itu, Hinata yang sudah berada di depan Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung, memandang nanar Sasuke dan tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir ke pipinya, gadis berambut lavender itu lantas berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke kemudian sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi pemuda yang tentu saja tidak dapat disentuhnya, telapak tangannya yang transparan hanya menembus pipi itu, dan itu membuat Hinata menarik kembali lengannya, menyentuh telapak tangan yang tidak bisa menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Hiks... _go-gomen_," ucap Hinata lirih, menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Maaf... maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji, maaf karena membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini. Kumohon... lupakanlah aku... lupakanlah aku jika saat mengingatku, Sasuke-kun hanya menangis._

Lonceng terus berdentang di langit sana dan seberkas cahaya menyinari Hinata, Sakura yang menyadari sinar itu menatap tak percaya kemudian gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum.

Keajaiban itu datang.

"Hinata?"

**For you (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

Saat Sasuke melihat seberkas cahaya, Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa seberkas cahaya itu terpancar dari tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata-nya yang tengah menangis tepat dihadapannya. Wajah Hinata masih sama seperti yang diingatnya, dress yang digunakannya adalah dress yang digunakannya saat pergi kencan saat itu, rambut lavendernya masih seindah dulu, masih menggoda Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya.

Semuanya sama.

Sama seperti saat dia masih hidup.

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dan itu membuat gadis itu tersentak. Langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mata mereka saling menatap, menyelami kerinduan yang membuncah di masing-masing diri. Rasa kagetnya menghilang ketika Sakura meyakinkannya bahwa saat ini Sasuke benar-benar melihatnya. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat dirindukan oleh Sasuke.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun,"

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa tidak menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

**For you (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**.

"Kau sudah puas kan?" ucapan itu membuat Hinata berbalik, menatap Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengangguk malu-malu, perasaan senang terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum. "_Yokatta ne_."

"Hm... arigatou... Saku-chan," ucap Hinata, menunduk sedikit. "Ma-maaf telah menghambat pekerjaanmu, se-sekarang, a-aku siap untuk pergi ke dunia selanjutnya," ucap Hinata lagi dan Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk kemudian kembali mengambil pedang miliknya dan menempelkan ujung pegangan pedang ke dahi Hinata, sekejap kemudian, cahaya putih kembali menyinarinya, perlahan, dentang lonceng itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, disusul dengan sebuah pintu yang sedikit demi sedikit terbuka berada beberapa meter di atas Hinata.

Hinata menengadah, menatap pintu itu dengan takjub dan sedikit sedih, kemudian gadis itu kembali menatap wajah _shinigami_nya.

"Apa di dunia 'sana', kita dapat berjumpa lagi?" tanya Hinata, berharap.

"Semoga saja," ucap Sakura dan Hinata mengartikan itu sebagai iya.

"Ne, Saku-chan... aku... bersyukur bahwa saku-chan adalah shinigamiku...," ucap Hinata tersenyum kemudian beranjak memeluk Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"Ka-kau...," Sakura tak sempat membalas ucapan Hinata karena gadis itu keburu menghilang, meninggalkan senyuman manis yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

"sekali-kali berkencanlah dengan Naruto-kun,"

"Bodoh," lirih Sakura, namun gadis itu tersenyum, menengadah, melihat serpihan cahaya yang berasal dari tubuh Hinata menuju pintu yang sedikit demi sedikit menutup, kemudian menghilang. "Sudah kubilang, itu mustahil tapi terima kasih Hinata-chan."

Angin berhembus pelan ketika pintu yang membawa Hinata menghilang sepenuhnya, Sakura tersenyum dan di bawah sana, seorang lelaki berambut raven tersenyum, menatap langit yang merefleksikan wajah orang terkasihnya.

"Sayonara, Hinata," ucapnya dengan perasaan lega.

**END**

* * *

><p>epilog:<p>

_"Ini semua perbuatanmu kan?" tanya Sasuke sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, menatap kedua mata seindah rembulan itu dengan tajam. Hinata yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke hanya tersenyum getir. _

_"A-aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke-kun menangis, da-daripada menangis karena terus mengingatku, le-lebih baik Sa-Sasuke-kun melupakanku," ucap Hinata dengan bergetar._

_"Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke. "Bukankah kau yang bilang agar aku menangis saja jika aku mau?"_

"_Ta... Tapi..."_

"_Apakah salah jika aku menangisi kekasihku yang telah pergi dariku?"_

"_Tidak... tapi..."_

_"Bukankah kau bilang akan selalu bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, mengabaikan kalimat Hinata yang belum diselesaikan oleh gadis itu. Hinata hanya menunduk, hampir menangis lagi. Bibirnya yang mungil hendak mengucapkan kalimat maaf, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataannya dengan kalimat yang tak terduga._

_"Jika aku tak bisa mengingatmu, bagaimana kau dapat bersamaku, Dasar bodoh,"_

_Dan Hinata melihat Sasuke menatapnnya dengan senyum simpul. Kemudian pemuda itu mengusap wajah Hinata yang dingin dan transparan, namun masih bisa disentuh oleh Sasuke. Hinata menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya, menutupkan kedua matanya, meresapi kehangatan terakhir yang diterimanya dari Sasuke._

"_Ne Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Apa Sasuke-kun akan melupakanku?" tanya Hinata, jeda sebentar sebelum Sasuke menjawab._

"_Tidak."_

"_Apa Sasuke-kun akan selalu mencintaiku."_

"_Hn."_

_Hinata tersenyum, membuka kedua matanya dan menatap mata onyx kesukaannya, menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sasuke._

"_Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi?"_

Tidak. Tidak boleh pergi!

_Sasuke menutupkan matanya kemudian membukanya lagi, memperlihatkan ekspresi serius dan keteguhan hatinya saat kalimat selanjutnya terucap._

"_Pergilah, Hinata. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini."_

_Dan Hinata tersenyum, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke dan saat tubuh itu menghilang sepenuhnya, Sasuke dapat merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari telapak tangannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan bibir pemuda itu bergetar, bergerak menjelma menjadi sebuah kalimat._

"_Aishiteru, Hinata"_

* * *

><p>Fict yang paling GJ dan abal!<p>

Huwee,.. maklum, fict jaman kapan mah ini... sempet ragu-ragu untuk di publish tapi akhirnya di publish juga, kan sayang kalo gak dicomment para readers... #geplaked.

Yak, apakah ada yang menduga bahwa permintaannya Hinata adalah agar semua orang melupakannya agar Sasuke tidak usah bersedih karena kematiannya?

Hehe

Ok deh, pokoknya sekarang bales Repiuw Chap kemarin...

**SuHi-18 :** Memang cerita ini terinspirasi dari serial Bleach... hehe... repiuw again? **late Hime:** Yang manggil aku Puyu cuma kamu kan Ryuu.. heu... Repiuw lagi ya...**Lily-chan**: makasih atas pemberitahuannya belum sempat kubaca ulang sih.. tapi ntar aku perbaiki.. repiuw again? **n**: Ini dia chap akhir! #tampol. Repiuw?** Uzumaki Nami-chan:** Kalo yang 49 days... aku udah bikin, tapi bukan di sini... hehehe.. ini kan fict lama, jadi maaf ya, aku gak sempet rubah-rubah... (_ _) **Sasuhina-caem**:Udah dilanjut! Repiuw?** Shyoul lavaen: **Permintaan Hinata ya itu, repiuw lagi?**  
><strong>

Maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan... T^T

Untuk yang menunggu Fict Our Labirynth masih in-progress, sabar ya...


End file.
